This invention is related to that disclosed in U.S. Pat. application Ser. No. 368,037, filed on June 7, 1973, and matured into U.S. Pat. No. 3,859,983 on Jan. 14, 1975. With a needle disposed approximately as is illustrated in FIG. 3, and with the lower end of the guide placed over an area requiring treatment, an operator, or physician, may tap the end 43 of the needle, as with a finger, to imbed the needle in the patient's body to a desired depth. The guide assembly may then be withdrawn from the needle to leave the needle in the desired position.
It is desired that the needles be restrained from undesired movement longitudinally of the tube, and further that adequate electrical contact be made between the needle and the tube to establish an adequate electrical circuit where desired. In prior practice, when the needle was inserted the tube was removed, and if electrical therapy was desired, an electrical connection had to be made with the needle. With the present device, electrical contact is already available, if desired, when the needle is applied.